


my left hand shall be bare (the beating heart remix)

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Tam Lin (Traditional Ballad)
Genre: F/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tam Lin considers his wife and his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my left hand shall be bare (the beating heart remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not wood, nor stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091866) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary) in the [remixmadness2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2014) collection. 



"Tell me why you chose me," Janet whispers.

Janet is as fair as ever Tam Lin saw a faery lass. If it were beauty alone that called him to Faery, Janet's would bind him back to mortal lands in a heartbeat.

"You chose for yourself," Tam answers. It is the honest truth: she is the only one of those whom he begged for aid in his escape who actually returned to grant it.

But as always with a Faery story, there is more to the tale: The wooden walls of Janet's father's hall will not spring to life at the snap of the Queen's finger or the caprice of a dryad. The pottage, change as the flavor may as more vegetables and such are added to the ever-simmering pot, remains hearty soup, no matter how much one of those eating might fancy a bowl of wine or stronger liquor or indeed mist and moonbeams. The bread is always bread, never four-and-twenty blackbirds.

Tam Lin has had enough of Faery whimsy, and more than his fill of bindings.


End file.
